


A Year They Deserved

by Elsiesnowwolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe feels and sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsiesnowwolf/pseuds/Elsiesnowwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe both come from very different lives and families, but both need an escape, in music, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Intriguing Redhead

The Year They Deserve  
A BeChloe fanfic

Chapter one: An Intriguing Redhead

Everyone in this world needs an escape, for some, it’s drugs, sex, alcohol. Anything can be an escape as long as it makes you happy. For me, that was music. From the time before the divorce, music was my mother, father, sister, brother, whatever I needed music to be, that’s what it was.   
My mother shared that passion, we used to sit around and sing to each other, but once things started getting heated between her and my dad – I mean sperm donor, the music started to fade, but it only went out completely when she found out about the affair. No music could comfort her, not even me, her daughter.  
God so much for me being a badass with this sappy ass story.

==

The flight from New York was exhausting, especially since Beca could only think of L.A., and when the reality hit her when she saw GEORGIA in great happy letters, all she wanted to do was puke.  
“Fuck me,” she mutters, grabbing her precious laptop bag and clothes suitcase, she made her way out of the airport and called a cab.  
“Bum-fuck nowhere, joy to the world, hell at least I’m near Atlanta,” she mutters again.  
As she sees her cab appear after what seems forever, she hefts her things into the trunk, puts on her headphones, and gets ready to start her “college adventure”.  
Fuck.

==

The tall redhead fingered the hem of her blue dress, the one that really brought out her eyes. Looking in the mirror she smiled. “Senior year, it’s finally here.” She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly. “It’s show-time, Beale. You’re gonna go out there with Aubrey, meet some awesome girls, and have an awesome year, and make it to those ICCA’s and friggin’ crush the competition.” Grinning to herself, she grabbed her purse and rushed out of her dorm room.  
==  
Beca sighed as she finally stepped out of the taxi, only to be assaulted with some crazy boy-band reject singing to her in the backseat of his car, and then when some way too peppy tour person with a BU rape whistle. Jesus Christ, L.A. could not be here fast enough.   
She quickly tries to make her way to her dorm, praying for a good roommate… which was so not granted.  
She looks her roommate up and down slowly.   
“Uh, yeah, you must be Kimmi Jin, I’m Beca.” The Korean girl, Kimmi Jin, stares at her, an angry glare on her face.  
“No English?” Beca tries.  
Kimmi Jin looks at her again.  
“Yes, English?.... Just tell me where you’re at…with English…”   
Beca patiently waits for an answer, only to receive none, not even a damn nod. Fuck, maybe she should try for an apartment..  
==

Aubrey was starting to get upset, the redhead could definitely tell, and that worried her… They did not need a repeat of last year, like at all.   
“We’ve already found one good singer, Aubrey, don’t worry.”   
“If you call that mermaid dancer a good singer, then yes, we have, Chloe.” Aubrey grunts out.   
“Aubrey, let’s take a quick break okay? I’m sure something good will happen soon,” Chloe soothes, always the good friend.  
“Alright, fine, okay.”   
==  
After having set up all her equipment, Beca had already started on a mix, which was already starting to sound kickass.   
Suddenly a knock, and an eerily familiar sounding voice knocked her out of her muse and she stopped mixing only to see her sperm-donor standing at the door, saying something about “making a funny”?  
“Chris Rock, everybody..” she mutters. This was so not gonna be fun.   
Thankfully Dr. Mitchell had turned his attention to her mute roommate, Kimmi Jin.   
“Ah, you must be Beca’s roommate, I’m Dr. Mitchell—,”  
Beca just tuned the man out after that, not really caring.   
==  
Beca made a clean get away after having a almost very argumentative confrontation with Dr. Mitchell, she found herself aimlessly wandering the activities fair, her headphones around her neck.   
After finding a DJ booth, only to discover it meant “deaf Jews” from a rather funny Australian girl, Beca was thinking of heading back to her dorm when a pair of unearthly blue eyes met hers.  
==  
“Ooh, what about her?” Chloe asks, a slight smile starting to work its way on her lips.   
Aubrey almost had a panic attack. “I don’t know, she looks a bit too…alternative for us.” But before the blonde knew it the tiny as hell brunette made her way over, her eyes focused on the redhead.   
==  
Chloe almost gasped when the brunette stood in front of her, looking like a lost puppy.   
“Hi there, any interest in joining our a cappella group?” 

A/N: Okay, this my first fic on a new account and the first time in a long time I’ve written anything on a computer instead of a journal. I plan to make this a long one, because as much as I love one shots, sometimes you just want a nice long fic, y’know? Like this first chapter is a bit rusty, but I hope my style will approve in time, and I hope whoever reads this likes it. Stay golden!  
-Elsie Snow.


	2. A-ca-scuse Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started to do First Person POV, because it's what I'm used to, I might change that later, but you can sorta guess who is who.

Chapter 2: A-ca-scuse me?

I almost lost my shit when the redhead said a cappella. I tilt my head to the side, “Oh right, this is a thing now?” I mused, focusing on the redhead.  
“Oh totes, we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It’s all from our mouths.” This redhead was just too cute, and even though I had absolutely no interest in joining, she was just fun to talk to.  
“Yikes,” I mumbled, trying to be polite.  
The girl chose to ignore my statement. “There are four groups on campus. The Bellas. That’s us, we’re the tits.” As soon as she said this my eyes drifted down to her chest, but I quickly lifted my eyes to hear her introduce the rest of the groups. Some potheads, Madonna freaks, and then the boy-band rejects.  
“So, are you interested?” The redhead asked me, those unearthly blue eyes full of hope.  
“Sorry, it’s just, it’s pretty lame.” I immediately regretted saying that, because the redhead’s face fell sadly, like I just crushed her dreams or something. God I suck at real people interactions.  
The blonde, who acted like she had a spoon up her ass, immediately spoke up, “A-ca-scuse me?” My brain automatically corrected her weird lingo. She said something about synchronized dancing to Mariah Carey chart topper and I was honestly just trying to keep up with her train of thought, still looking at the forlorn redhead.  
The redhead decided to try to make up for her friend’s defensiveness.  
“We sing all over the world and compete in national championships.”  
My sarcastic ways immediately flared, “On purpose?” I mused once more, a slightly confused smirk on my face.  
The redhead obviously didn’t realize I was being a total bitch and nodded cutely, smiling, while the blonde immediately picked up on it.  
“We played the Cobb Energy Performance Art Centre, you bitch!” My eyes widened slightly as I gave her a tight-lipped smile, my jaw clenching.  
The redhead stepped in once again. “Oh! What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?”  
For a second, I actually considered it. The redhead looked so hopeful, and the blonde, Aubrey, look fucking terrified, like if I said yes, it would be the end of the world for her.  
I slightly sighed. “Sorry, I don’t even sing,” I started, and was going to say something bitchy, but with the way the redhead’s eyes got sad again, I decided to be nice for once. “But it was really nice to meet you guys.” I turned around and quickly left.  
==  
I looked down sadly as the beautiful brunette walked away, biting my lip slightly. I heard Aubrey say something but chose to ignore it.  
There was just no way someone that alluring couldn’t sing. And I was going to try like hell to get her to.


	3. Singing In The Rain... or shower, that works too.

Chapter 3: Singing In The Rain…or shower, that works too.

It had been almost a month since I saw that alluring brunette at the Activities Fair. I had asked around, and no one seemed to know who the hell I was talking about, which sucked, because I really wanted to try to convince her to join the Bellas. 

I looked in my mirror, getting ready for my Biology class, running my hands through my hair. Aubrey and I had argued last night over who we should really let in, without an audition. Now, I don’t normally argue with people, but Aubrey promised me we wouldn’t treat girls in our group the same way Margot treated us through the years. That’s one reason I got upset with her at the Activities Fair when she said “bikini-ready-bodies”. How you look should never affect how people treat you. I never understood that. 

I had been spending some time with Fat Amy, too. She was an amazingly funny girl who shared a lot of the same tastes as me. Except for the whole, “I only like sausage”, part from her. Yeah, I’ll get to that later. Fat Amy seemed to be the only other person who knew who I wanted to find, the brunette, I mean.

“Oh yeah, I think her name is Bec-er,” Amy mumbled, the “a” becoming an “er” due to accent. I nodded slightly, taking a sip of my coffee. We were both on way back from brunch, (her idea) to head to Biology, and Amy was talking about heading to a party later.

Don’t get me wrong, I love a good party, but even I know when to stop and study. But Amy was a freshman, she would get out of that phase eventually…I hope, otherwise college is gonna last a lot longer than it’s supposed to.

I had a single earbud in, listening to Spotify, so as not to be rude to Amy while she was talking, and my lady jam came on. I had to bite my lip as those familiar chords started to pulse through my body. 

“Ginga, you alright?” Amy asks, downing her double shot of cold coffee. I nod silently, taking in a deep breath. 

“I’m..uh, gonna head to the showers. I had a long run this morning and I’m still kinda feeling sweaty, so, yeah. I’ll be sure to make it in time for Biology, don’t worry.” I pat her shoulder and immediately rush to the always abandoned shower block.

==

I let the water fall over my skin, easing my nerves. I had considered bringing Tom with me, but things had been pretty sour between us since last year. I’ll also tell that story at another time…

I heard the door open, the soft patter of flip-flops ringing through the room…followed by this absolutely amazing voice, that sent shivers down through my body to my core. The singer…more like a goddess, if her voice was anything to go by, was just so alluring. I heard the water turn on, and I quickly pulled my curtain back to make my way to her stall. I wasn’t really thinking at the time, I was just, y’know, goin’ with it, like I do most things. My instinct is hardly ever wrong.

I slowly pull back her curtain, biting my lip, trying to suppress my smile. Even though I never want her to stop singing, I just have to speak up. “YOU CAN SING!” I call out. I practically see the wheels turning in her head as she jumps back, freaking out. 

“DUDE!” She yelps, quickly pulling the curtain back to its original place. I’m faster than her, though, and I grip the curtain where her hand is, pulling it back once more, reaching forward to turn off the water. 

“How high does your belt go?” I ask her as I do this, and she just looks utterly confused. “My what?! My God,” She quickly huddles in the corner.

Ignoring her fear and shock, I grin, “You HAVE to audition for the Bellas.”

==

What the actual fuck was happening right now?! It’s not everyday someone barges into the shower to ask you to audition for fucking a cappella. Like seriously, what the fuck. It’s also not every day the person that happens to barge into your shower is a cute redhead with an amazing body… Nononono, Beca, calm your tits, there’s a stranger in the shower asking you to fucking sing her “lady jam”. Oh my God, this is why they gave me the rape whistle. Urgh. Fuck my life.

“I’m not leaving until you sing, so,” I hear her say. I had been trying to look anywhere and everywhere except at her, because, God, she wasn’t covering anything. And it was really hard to concentrate on anything she was saying when I’m trying to not be a total perv. 

I take in a deep breath, beginning the chorus, my voice ringing throughout the room, and hers soon joined mine perfectly. Wow, I think, locking eyes with her as we sing. She’s smiling, like this is the best day of her life, and for me, right now, it sort of is. This is gonna sound so stupid, but I feel like I just connected with her, and it just felt…right.

She grins at me when we finish, and I quickly look up. 

She smirks. “Oh, yeah, I’m pretty confident in all this.” She laughs lightly.

I don’t even hesitate to agree, “You should be.”

“I still…need to shower..,” I mumble shyly, becoming self-conscious, holding on tightly to my shampoo, so I won’t drop it again like I did earlier. She stands there for a moment, her face blank before she realizes that’s her cue to leave. 

“Oh! Oh, um, right, see you at auditions!”


	4. Total Toners

Chapter 4: Total Toners

It had been a few weeks since I barged into Beca's shower. I couldn't get her voice out of my head, and don't even get me started on how we harmonized! However, you can gladly get me started on her body. I didn't expect someone so tiny to have such large bre--

"Chloe? Are you even listening to me?" I hear Aubrey speak up. We were walking back to our dorm room, having just finished class. I stutter slightly, fiddling with my thumb ring, which was now on my right hand, rather than my left. Aubrey was one of the few who knew what the thumb ring meant, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw the change.

"When did you and Tom break up?" I can't suppress the scoff that leaves my lips.

"We were never together, I just decided to end it," I reply. It was technically the truth. A week after I had barged in on Beca, I had called Tom and had completely ended..whatever we had. Honestly, it felt wrong to be with him, especially since things had been rough since last year. I had always liked girls, but I tried to convince myself otherwise with Tom, and when he found out I was actually gay from someone (I honestly don't know who), he turned cold and heartless, and said it was his goal to "turn me straight". The only reason I stayed with him was because I'm a nice person, even when I really want to be a bitch. 

Okay, and it kinda felt like I was cheating on Beca...as weird as that sounds...don't judge me okay? Have you SEEN Beca?! C'mon!

Aubrey stared at me hard, and I twisted my ring once again. It was a nervous habit I had picked up a long time ago. Her eyes suddenly widen and she abruptly stops walking and rounds on me, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Please don't tell me you have a toner for that damn alt-hobbit-girl!!" Aubrey harshly whispers. My eyes widen and I fake a laugh after a few seconds.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bree! I don't even know anything about Beca!"

"Oh, really? You're on a first name basis with her now?" She points out.

I gulp harshly and sigh. I shake off her grip and quickly walk to our dorm, and Aubrey practically has to run to catch me.

"YOU HAVE A TOTAL TONER FOR THAT MIDGET, OH MY GOD CHLOE GET BACK HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm really focused on What To Expect When You're Expecting Bechloe, and I just spent like two hours on the new chapter I just posted. I'm really doing this story to lift my spirits after I write such dark stuff in the other one. Kind of like a comedic relief, of sorts. Sorry if it's not good. I had actually already written this chapter, but Microsoft Word froze and didn't save any of it, even though I had spent such a long time on it. When I tried to recover it, it almost crashed my computer, so I'm so sorry this chapter isn't what it really should be. I promise I will try harder on the next chapter!


End file.
